Circle and Line
by ButterflyMay
Summary: The love between the secret lovers that was forbidden is still hidden and will always be.... FuyuhikoxTanaka, mature content, contains spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

Boc chama – young master (used in later chapter)

Life is considered as a circle, and people walk along different lines but ultimately they complete their own circle at the end of their life, and when they love somebody that person stays within the circle of their life.

Yin and yang are thought to arise together from an initial quiescence or emptiness

Yin–yang, thus, always has the following characteristic: yin and yang describe opposing qualities in phenomena. For instance, winter is yin to summer's yang over the course of a year, and femininity is yin to masculinity's yang in human relationships. It is impossible to talk about yin or yang without some reference to the opposite: yin–yang are rooted together. Since yin and yang are created together in a single movement, they are bound together as parts of a mutual whole. A race with only men or only women would disappear in a single generation; but men and women together create new generations that allow the race they mutually create (and mutually come from) to survive. The interaction of the two gives birth to things

The story is based on the above concepts.

This pairing was requested by vessto and I am so glad that she mentioned it or else I would never ever have thought something like this..

I would be making more stories on this pair as I love to write things which are complicated and deep. And try to imagine Tanaka and Fuyuhiko in their younger years when they were like Akihiko and then read or else the romance would look too perverted and messy....

**Circle and line**

**Chapter 1 : One Night**

Tanaka was a punctual and disciplined man, years after years he had had been working as a butler in the great Usami family which had ultimately metamorphosed him into a responsible and caring gentleman. But that honest theory was applicable only for other people's sake and not for him as somewhere between the lines of giving comfort and offering help to others, he had had completely ignored the priority of his own life.

So his life were following the lines of different people's circle, disregarding the circle of his own life, the life which had had grown to devote for others.

And even if the circle of his life did complete its one complete turn, Tanaka was sure that he would be one of those unfortunates, who would never have anyone bounded within that precious circle. And Everytime that deserting thought triggered him; Tanaka always wished that he would at least have the strength to walk along the lines of his circle and without getting lost and too weak.

Tanaka's thought were interrupted when a young lady pointed him to decorate the flowers properly, the day was a very special day. Everyone in the house was happy and was trying to be their best. Everyone except the young master Akihiko, inspite of the fact that he should be the one smiling brightly and waiting impatiently, inspite of the fact that the man who was coming to the Usami mansion was none other than his father, Usami Fuyuhiko.

The young mistress was still beautifying herself, still trying to look flawless. Her beauty was a hidden bribe to hide all the things that she had had been doing in the absence of her husband, the fake camouflage that would make her look happy and pathetically complete.

Tanaka recalled the day when the young mistress was getting married to the young handsome and ordinary man Fuyuhiko. He recollected the empty look in those young and vibrant eyes when they took the vows. Sometimes Tanaka thought if he was a little happier than the young master Akihiko when he saw the same empty look in the child's violet orbs screaming and begging not to hurt him anymore and leave him alone.

Tanaka wondered if Fuyuhiko's another son and Akihiko's half brother also had the same eyes, dead and lonely.

The more he thought about the Usami family, the more he gained the strength to walk the lines, without considering if those lines belonged to his life or the lives of Usami.

--

Tanaka sighed when the busy day finally came to an end. The gathering of the whole Usami family on the occasion of the return of the master was huge and tedious. Letting lose of the tight neck-tie around his neck, Tanaka wiped the tickling sweat forming on his fore-head. He could go to bed then and have a nice sleep as the day after was going to be the same, busy and empty.

Like any other day, he would serve everyone till they were pleased, and would return to his room lonely and lost.

But a loud crash from the upstairs disrupted all his plans. Out of habit, Tanaka rushed above, with a feeling that the night was going to be long again.

The noise came from the room where the master was staying with the mistress and Tanaka hoped that it wasn't one of those fights again. He wished that Akihiko would be fast asleep by then, unaware and unheard of everything that was happening.

But his wish didn't come true.

Tanaka spotted the young master standing outside the door and looking inside at his parents with blank eyes through the small opening. Tanaka heard the loud voices of the couple's harsh conversation from outside, he listened to the words spoken by the two adults which shouldn't be heard by a small child in the middle of the night as his footsteps approached the room.

Tanaka was just a steward and interfering in his superior's tussles was not expected of him but taking care of the young was his duty, but even if it wasn't his duty he would have done it with pleasure. Tanaka knew the person who was suffering the most was Akihiko and even the tears of the boy had dried up and had promised to never fall again for those selfish adults.

For a fraction of second, Tanaka's eyes met with Fuyuhiko when Tanaka quickly dragged the young master away from the door. Something glistening brimming in Fuyuhiko's eyes caught Tanaka's view but he didn't have the time or the courage to testify it. Tanaka knew it was hard to make a man cry, and he had no doubt about his master's manliness, the man who had had a mistress and her child and still had the guts to make an affair and marry the mistress of Usami family. The man who was born just as a commoner just like Tanaka but was then one of the richest men alive on earth, and Tanaka had seen him cry.

Tanaka pondered if he was the only one with an incomplete circle.

--

Tanaka sighed again, it was almost dawn. Making sure that Akihiko was completely asleep took longer than it was expected. Walking to his room, Tanaka reconsidered about changing his clothes, soon it would be the time for work, and so wasting time for changing clothes was meaningless. Instead, sitting on the chair and taking a little rest would be wiser.

But before Tanaka could close his eyes, a silhouette at his door raised his suspicion.

'Who is there?'

Tanaka lowered his head and tried to hide his embarrassment when the owner of the shadow made his appearance.

'Forgive me master, I didn't know-'

'It's alright Tanaka; I want to talk to you about something.'

Tanaka felt pity for his master when he noticed the slightly red eyes and hoarse voice. Tanaka was lonely, but his master was lonely and helpless, Tanaka always took care of his responsibilities properly but his master was never able to fulfill his liability as a father.

'Sure master but instead of coming here, you could have summoned me master, my room is not ideal for you.'

'Tanaka can I ask you a favor?'

'Sure master.'

'Call me Fuyuhiko.'

Tanaka couldn't look straight into Fuyuhiko's eyes after the humble request. Did his master come to his haven for a little sympathy and comfort to escape from the reality? If so, why Tanaka, Usami's insignificant butler? Fuyuhiko was rich and famous; it wouldn't take much to find someone more apt and beautiful.

'But you are my master.'

'For the first time in my life I want to be an ordinary man again, a man with a simple life, a man who would make his son happy, who would stay awake and beside his son until he is asleep, a man who is always needed by his family, a man who always takes care of everyone's need and make them happy.'

The firm and resonating voice trembled when the sentence was almost finished. Tanaka realized it was unfair and hard on Fuyuhiko every time he was called as master, Tanaka was no longer hesitant to look at his master.

And the moment Tanaka led his eyes on Fuyuhiko, he understood why so many beautiful ladies had had fallen and was still falling for that man. The room was dimly illuminated but yet Tanaka could feel the sublime light reflecting from Fuyuhiko and making him glow.

The two men kept on staring, reading each other like an open book. They were like the yin and yang, finding the parts which were missing from one's life into the other's life. If only they were together, the circle would have been formed perfectly like the moon on the moon-full night. That moon which was not bright enough to burn, not dull enough to fade away, sated and beautiful.

Tanaka couldn't hold back his own tears when he saw a single drop of tears sliding down his master's eyes. He had had seen many people cry who had had been in worse condition yet he had had never cried, he had always placed the pain of his life as the most agonizing emotion. So why did his master who he didn't even know much was making his heart ache so much forcing him to cry?

But before Tanaka could answer his inner muse, his hand moved up and his fingers rubbed on the solitary trail of liquid on Fuyuhiko's cheek. Every pain and misery disappeared from Tanaka's heart when Fuyuhiko caught his hand with his and kissed the fingers wet with tears.

Tanaka didn't protest when Fuyuhiko slowly pushed him into the bed and covered Tanaka's lips with his. The kiss was slow at first but when Fuyuhiko's tongue probed at Tanaka's lips to get an open entry, Tanaka's heart drummed faster with excitement. Tanaka opened his mouth to speak some logical words and halt their actions but he was muffled when Fuyuhiko entered his mouth with his tongue and rubbed their bodies together. Tanaka could feel the hunger and lust in Fuyuhiko when his master unbuttoned his shirt and explored his torso. The touch was eager and hot.

For an urgent intake of breath, Fuyuhiko discontinued their kiss, giving his servant a chance to speak.

'It's not right.'

'I know but only for tonight, give yourself to me.'

'But why me?'

'Because, you have everything that I can never have, love and respect of everyone including Akihiko.'

Tanaka realized that everything that he was imagining was false, he was not needed, he was being used. A bitter phrase came out from his chocking throat.

'No wonder you are so successful, Fuyuhiko.'

Silence prevailed as tears rolled down Tanaka's eyes. The difficult feeling and pain that were bottled up in the butler's heart came pouring down as Fuyuhiko stoked his sensitive heart-strings. The circles could never be complete as Tanaka had too many lines to walk, and that time it wasn't his duty or some compulsion, it was his own heart telling him to walk Fuyuhiko's line, his foolish heart that was blinded and dazed by the cunning man's charm and grief.

'But I am a failure in making anyone happy, even the one I love.'

Tanaka widened his eyes when Fuyuhiko said the word 'love' touching Tanaka's chest with his palm, beneath which Tanaka's heart stopped its motion for a while.

'Just for today, Fuyuhiko.'

'I cannot promise that Tanaka.'

Fuyuhiko smiled and said, making Tanaka shiver. The feverish lips of the men met again, involving in a kiss that was trying to express the heat that was burning in them. Soon their clothes were scattered all over the bed and Tanaka was beneath his master, naked and breathless. Afraid that he would leave some marks that would be dangerous, Fuyuhiko licked a long line with little sucks and nips from the waistline of his servent till the hard and perked nipples.

Kissing and nipping Tanaka's nipple and making it drip with his saliva; Fuyuhiko parted his servant's thighs apart. Tanaka was too lost to notice that but when Fuyuhiko tried to push his middle finger into his tight opening, Tanaka was shocked and tired to get away from the man above.

'What are you doing?'

'I need to have you, Tanaka.'

Tanaka had never disobeyed his master, but that was too much. The man above him was using him, trying to escape from his messed up life by immersing in the pleasure of his body. It was wrong, it was humiliating, and it was very painful. Fuyuhiko was treating him worse than an object, he didn't care about Tanaka and even if Tanaka could feel the warmth in his master's eyes blazing with want, still he knew it was just for the time being, it would go away the moment the fire would cool down to ashes. Tanaka realized if that continued, his life would be in danger and his pride and whatever happiness was still left with him would disappear, making him regret and hurt.

Fuyuhiko gripped both of Tanaka's thighs with his hands and bit on his lower lip.

'Then what Fuyuhiko?'

Fuyuhiko stopped his motions and caresses and looked into Tanaka's amber eyes. He could see the emotions swirling in his servant's eyes; he could perceive it wasn't just an one night stand for the delicate servant. And Fuyuhiko was scared to admit his true feelings, he always had had been brave and outragous when it came to sex, but that time Fuyuhiko was not ready, he didn't have the confidence that his feelings for the man below him was that simple and frail.

'We have to forget it.'

Fuyuhiko was afraid and reluctant to make another mistake, already he was paying enough for his previous ones.

'Get out of my room Fuyuhiko and never come back again.'

There were some rustling sounds and swift movements as Tanaka couldn't see anything for his falling tears. He didn't know when the first ray of the Sun fell on his window and entered his room, he didn't know when the birds woke up and chirped happily.

He just knew that the night before was a dream, that he could never achieve, happiness could never belong to him. And after seeing that unique look in his master's eyes and getting the joy and pleasure of that calloused touch, he would never be able to love again…

His life was ruined, the circle would always be empty.

* * *

The next chapter will be soon, Did you like it?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Tears In The Rain**

The morning sun that was visible clearly and vibrantly disappeared behind the clouds when it was almost noon. The sun was avoiding shining on the earth the same way as Tanaka was trying to ignore looking into Fuyuhiko's eyes. Fuyuhiko knew that those gentle and honest eyes would be filled with hatred for me, and everytime they would meet, Fuyuhiko's heart would be filled with sadness, but still he wished to look in those eyes once and feel the wrath of a bruised man's anger.

Whenever Fuyuhiko had a chance to see his servant working, he would imagine how those frail and tired fingers, busy taking care of everything and everyone, would feel like on his skin. The fingers that touched his tears…

And still Fuyuhiko was doing the same, watching Tanaka doing his work with so much concentration seemed like a new secret hobby to him.

Tanaka on the other hand was completely unaware of Fuyuhiko's presence and was immersed in his task of cleaning the vase. He didn't know how Fuyuhiko's eyes were admiring and scanning his slim figure minutely.

'Tanaka?'

Tanaka hands trembled, nighly dropping the vase. But the deft butler managed it and looked at his late night visitor with shocked eyes. The eyes grew angry and offended just by one simple glance at Fuyuhiko. The face that was calm and subtle wore a mask of annoyance and grief hearing Fuyuhiko's voice.

Fuyuhiko wanted to ask if Tanaka hated him that much, but his voice betrayed him.

'Meet me after lunch in the garden, near the purple roses.'

'I have many works after lunch.'

'I will wait for you Tanaka.'

But by the time they had lunch, the rain came pouring down. Fuyuhiko watched as Tanaka widened his eyes and looked outside hearing the unique sound of the raindrops, while serving the food to his plate. Fuyuhiko smirked, no matter how much Tanaka despised him, his servant still wanted to be with Fuyuhiko.

Raising his face a little, Fuyuhiko whispered into Tanaka's ear before the food was served and before Tanaka would straighten up his bent shoulder.

'Umbrella.'

For a split second, Fuyuhiko felt Tanaka shiver but the next moment the servant was gone, serving food to his wife. The food seemed more delicious to Fuyuhiko after that.

-

Tanaka saw the umbrella and sighed. He was called by his master so he was bound to obey it but how was he going to see Fuyuhiko in the same way like he had had done after last night. Though in his heart, Tanaka knew he would be happy to have Fuyuhiko by his side even for a minute but that happiness would cost more pain to him; the momentary bliss of joy would only worsen his harsh reality.

But logic was defeated by the hope of Tanaka's heart, and taking the umbrella, Tanaka headed towards the garden.

The sight of Fuyuhiko standing with a blue umbrella made his heart beat faster. Tanaka had never imagined that someone so beautiful would ever wait for him. For a while, he convinced his heart to believe that Fuyuhiko was not treating him as an object. But when the last night's incident flashed in Tanaka's mind, a sharp pain stabbed his heart and his vision became blurred. He knew it wasn't the time to shed tears, the tears which meant nothing to anyone, he knew he should run back instead of getting closer to his master, but he couldn't. It was like an invisible thread which pulled Tanaka towards Fuyuhiko.

Trying to control all the confused emotions, Tanaka stopped in front of Fuyuhiko and looked down.

'I am here as you said master.'

'Tanaka I told you call me Fuyuhiko when we are alone.'

'I can't.'

Tanaka voice grew hoarse as he replied. He could never have Fuyuhiko, he was his servant and nothing else.

'Why?'

Fuyuhiko asked stepping closer to Tanaka, the edge of their umbrella almost touching. Tanaka looked at a purple rose blooming wonderfully and tried to control the anger boiling in him. Why was Fuyuhiko doing that to him? his life already had enough misery and hardships, why was Fuyuhiko so intend to snatch away the only thing that he was left with, the pride and honesty of a butler.

Tanaka remained silent, he was afraid that his voice would give up on him and express his true feelings if he opened his mouth. But Fuyuhiko was a persistent man. Closing his umbrella he stepped under the shade of Tanaka's umbrella. Tanaka was startled by Fuyuhiko's actions. Their faces were only few inches apart, Tanaka could smell the perfume that Fuyuhiko had on him, he could feel the rhythm of Fuyuhiko's breathing. And he knew that both of them were breathing fast.

'Tell me Tanaka.'

'Because you are my master and I am just a servant.'

The tears brimming in Tanaka's eyes glistened with his every word. Tanaka's mind couldn't think anymore as his body grew weak, the pain was too much, even when happiness was knocking on his door, Tanaka couldn't greet her.

His hand gave up holding the umbrella when a gust of wind blew with tremendous speed. Tanaka looked with worried eyes as the umbrella was blown away by the wind far away from them, just like he was swayed away by his master's words.

The cold rain fell over the unprotected bodies, drenching them with its liquid feel. Tanaka turned around and faced Fuyuhiko to apologize for his carelessness, but the moment his eyes met with Fuyuhiko's, the tears that he was holding back for so long, escaped from their loose restraint. The salty tears crossed their paths with the rain, got intertwined with them in such a way that it was hard to say if they belonged to Tanaka.

'Tanaka even if you are a servant, it doesn't change the fact that you are special to me.'

Fuyuhiko said watching at the tears leaking from Tanaka's eyes. Even though the rain played tricks to hide Tanaka's tears yet he could spot every single of them. For the first time, Fuyuhiko felt all the bitterness of his life getting washed away by the rain, and still no tears were shed by him. He knew what Tanaka meant, and it was a truth that was difficult for him to accept, it was the reality that would haunt him and give him an incomplete feeling that he could never get the person whom he wanted the most, but still he was happy. He was happy to meet a person who was special to him, whom he wanted to trust and love…

Fuyuhiko realized that pride was worthless when everything you want was standing infront of you, sad and broken. He realized it was foolish not to admit the true feelings when his heart seemed so happy and fulfilled to have them.

For a while Tanaka couldn't believe his ears, but the look on Fuyuhiko's face melted him. He could perceive that the man meant every word he said, he could see that Fuyuhiko was happy to be with him.

Tanaka found himself motionless again when Fuyuhiko closed the distance between their lips and hugged Tanaka's body. The wet clothes of the men grew warm for the friction of their closeness.

Fuyuhiko took the lower lip of Tanaka in his mouth and sucked on it. The rain made the thin skin slippery and Fuyuhiko couldn't control his desires anymore. He kept on licking and biting Tanaka's lips till their breathing grew harsh and their bodies became restless. Tanaka couldn't do anything except for surrendering into the raw lust of his master. He clutched at Fuyuhiko's coat and tried to stand properly.

That time when Fuyuhiko urged Tanaka to open his mouth, Tanaka gave in. Delving his tongue into Tanaka's mouth, Fuyuhiko licked on Tanaka's tongue, unable to get more contact he intertwined his tongue with Tanaka's with a futile attempt to slide it and taste till Tanaka's throat.

'mmmmnnn'

Tanaka tried to speak when Fuyuhiko pulled out his shirt from under his pants and tried to touch his naked torso. Fuyuhiko was annoyed that Tanaka was still resisting, so he moved his other hand to Tanaka's back and slide it under the pants.

Tanaka shuddered as he felt the cold and wet hand of Fuyuhiko touching his buttocks barely covered under his soaked underwear. He gripped Fuyuhiko's shoulders when Fuyuhiko tried to expose his opening by removing the thin fabric.

'mm AHH no ahmmm.'

But Tanaka could barely speak as his mouth was thoroughly violated and tasted by Fuyuhiko. The gentle rubbing of Fuyuhiko's hand on his stomach was a little comforting when Fuyuhiko tried to enter him with one finger.

Breaking the kiss and panting heavily, Fuyuhiko whispered against Tanaka's lips.

'I wish I could continue Tanaka but I have to go to my father-in-law's office, I will come to your room tonight.'

With that Fuyuhiko removed his fingers and withdrew his hand. Kissing Tanaka one last time, he went inside the house.

Tanaka stood baffled and aroused. Was he ready to go all the way with his master? Fuyuhiko had touched him without his consent and Tanaka had submitted to him without much objection, Tanaka was sure that Fuyuhiko meant a lot to him. But he was still not sure if Fuyuhiko loved him, he still doubted that the man was only attracted to him physically and was just playing with him. Tanaka was scared and confused.

Standing in the rain, Tanaka asked himself.

Did he love Fuyuhiko?

--

* * *

How was it?


	3. Chapter 3

**Circle and line**

_Chapter 3 : Betrayal _

Tanaka figured that it was better to get inside instead of standing out in the rain when he had his first sneeze. Though his feet were reluctant to move and were intending to give up still he walked inside using his utmost effort.

Changing his wet clothes, Tanaka began doing his daily chores. He was glad that he worked flawlessly as most of the time his mind was occupied with the faltering thoughts of his benefactor.

Love was a foreign feeling to Tanaka, never had had he thought of loving someone, and somehow his first experience ended up with his master. He didn't even know if he loved the man but one thing he knew for sure, whatever was going on between them wasn't right. Even if Fuyuhiko loved him then also it was better to stop the things while they were yet to gain some potential, having a relationship with his master who had his own messed up issues to settle was dangerous as well as wrong.

That night for the first time Tanaka locked his door before going to bed, he was not ready to receive another nightly visit of his benefactor.

Tanaka didn't have the guts to face Fuyuhiko and state the truth; he was definite that his weak heart would give up discarding any sensible reason when Fuyuhiko would stand in front of him and look at him with those deep and mystifying eyes…

--

The night came and Tanaka wished to fall asleep. But as the night grew deeper, Tanaka grew insomniac. Turning and tossing on the bed constantly, he waited for that knock on the door, all his resilience of ignoring and forgetting Fuyuhiko disappeared. Something in him grew desperate to have a glimpse of Fuyuhiko; Tanaka knew what that something was.

It was that empty circle, that loneliness, that solitary curse that tempted him to crave for Fuyuhiko, even though it was wrong and risky still that vacuum in his heart which was neglected for such a long time was dying to get nursed and caressed by someone.

But the knock didn't come, not even the slightest sound of shy footsteps reached Tanaka's ears.

Still Tanaka kept on hoping till the eastern sky turned pink.

But when the dawn went brighter and the first ray of the Sun poured into the tiny room of the butler through the open window, a tepid tear rolled down Tanaka's cheek.

Something painful throbbed in Tanaka's heart and numerous tears started crisscrossing his face. Tanaka didn't have the will to stop them, tears were the only companion that had had never left him and Tanaka was such a fool to believe that just for one night, his good old companion would disappear.

Being swayed away like a weakling by some sappy words of a liar and horrible man like Fuyuhiko and shedding tears, what could be worse?

That time Tanaka realized it was such a big mistake to fall in love with his master, Usami Fuyuhiko.

--

Fuyuhiko opened his eyes and sighed heavily. How did he end up like that? He looked at his wife nestling close to him and felt disgusted by her sleeping face. Fuyuhiko recalled how his wife had had pretended to be a lovely wife and mother in front of her parents at the party and after getting drunk she had forced Fuyuhiko to spend the night with her. Fuyuhiko couldn't understand how the woman could pretend so well after getting caught with her boyfriend in front of her husband and her child.

The entire night all Fuyuhiko did was to satisfy her sexual urges. That was all he could do to stop hurting his son any further. Leaving her husband in the middle of the night to go away to some hotel didn't sound like a promising solution.

Fuyuhiko's chest felt heavy when he remembered how he had pictured Tanaka's face when he was so close to his orgasm. How he wished that he was sleeping the same way like that not with his wife but with his servant, how he wished to see a happy smile on Tanaka's face.

Getting up, he got prepared decently and headed outside. On his way to the penthouse he peaked into Akihiko's room, a smile crept to his lips when he saw his son sleeping soundly.

Ignoring his hunger, he stared at his sleeping son for some time, no matter how he tried he could never say the proper words to Akihiko. Fuyuhiko was never home and even if he was at home he was busy. The huge rift between him and his son was getting stronger and he knew if he couldn't make Akihiko understand how much he loved him and cared for him, he would lose whatever love and respect was still left in Akihiko's heart for him.

He decided this time before he again returned to Japan, he would complete his tasks, he would say the things which he wanted to say to his son and also to his servant.

--

'Martha-san Where is Tanaka?'

Fuyuhiko asked the old lady not finding his favorite servant anywhere.

'Tanaka-kun isn't feeling well today, so he is resting, do you need anything Fuyuhiko-sama?'

'No thank you.'

Fuyuhiko wondered if Tanaka was sick for getting drench in the rain. He had to pay a visit to his butler anyway, so getting an excuse was only an advantage. After all Fuyuhiko had an inherent specialty of talking in circles, sometimes missing the most important words.

--

The sky was maintaining a habitual routine like the day before as it started to rain just after the mid-noon again. The cool breeze of the slow drizzle made Tanaka shiver. It had had been long since the butler had cried so much after so many days, and the newfound tendency of shedding tears was making him feverish and miserable. Taking care of everyone was such a responsible and powerful job so how could he become so weak? Getting depressed over a stupid thing that his master didn't keep his secret promise.

And falling in love with a man.

Tanaka felt so foolish and helpless when tears trailed down his eyes, no matter how much he tried he couldn't stop crying. Silently his tears were waiting for his master, they were determined to continue falling till his master would kiss them away. And why did it have to rain again? It was enough torture to get haunted by Fuyuhiko's memory all the time; Tanaka didn't need any more catalyst to hasten his process of recalling the moments with Fuyuhiko.

The blackish white glow of the sky reminded Tanaka of Fuyuhiko. Looking up in the sky, Tanaka recalled how he was lost in those mystic silver-dark orbs of his master.

Tanaka rubbed his eyes hearing a knocked on the door. Opening the door, he found the young maid Marisa standing with a pitiful face.

'Tanaka-san Madam is calling you, she wants you to clean her room again, Martha-san cleaned it but she is not satisfied with it.'

It didn't take to understand what Marisa was telling to him. Akihiko's mother was very picky and only trusted Tanaka to decorate the room. Tanaka didn't like her as there were many instances where she had had tried to seduce Tanaka and Fuyuhiko was no different from her, except for the fact that Fuyuhiko was more aggressive.

'I will be there Marisa-chan.'

Tanaka closed the door and put on his formal attire, he wished that he wouldn't have the misfortune of facing his master.

--

Tanaka was surprised to see the chaotic hassle in the main hall. All the maids were searching the entire house and Fuyuhiko was standing in the midst of the room with a puzzled expression.

'What-'

Before Tanaka could ask properly, a maid answered him.

'Tanaka-san we cant find Boc-chama anywhere, please help us.'

Tanaka knew Akihiko had a habit of staying alone, and considering the enormous size of the Usami mansion it wasn't impossible to find a secret place for having the solitary bliss that the young boy preferred but Tanaka also knew that Akihiko was more into animated and sensual greenery than the inanimate concrete walls of the palace.

'Akihiko-sama should be in the garden, search him there, I am heading towards the back, tell somebody to search the other way.'

Tanaka rushed outside, planning to find Akihiko soon as his mistress wasn't a very considerate person who would wait for her servant's service no matter what the cause was.

The steward didn't notice the sublime warmth of his master's eyes; he didn't know how glad and politely envious Fuyuhiko felt for his behavior and instinct.

Fuyuhiko's assumption that Tanaka was a capable caretaker of his son in his absence or in his presence became stronger, Fuyuhiko knew the fragile sensitiveness of his son, the distance that Akihiko always maintained between him and everyone, even his own parents was shorter for Tanaka.

Tanaka was a man that Fuyuhiko could never be. Tanaka was a lucky man; he had the love of Akihiko as well as Akihiko's father.

Fuyuhiko smiled, if only Tanaka loved him back…

--

Tanaka looked at the clock and wished that Akihiko would take less time to take a bath. After having a thorough inspection of the garden and discovering Akihiko like a rare pearl from a vast ocean, Tanaka was bound to obey his young master's wish of having a bath. Knowing Akihiko, Tanaka well knew that it would be difficult for the child to perform a simple task like bathing all by himself. So replacing his mistress's priority for her son, Tanaka compromised his happy luck of earning some compliments of punctuality from his female-benefactor.

By the time Tanaka was knocking on his madam's room, it was over two hours from the scheduled time when he was supposed to visit. Tanaka's worry intensified when his knock was unanswered. Opening the door slightly, Tanaka inquired.

'Madam?'

Getting no response, Tanaka scanned the room and found it deserted. Tanaka's eyes fell on the bed-sheet, and the curious eyes of the man crinkled immediately.

No wonder the young madam was angry on the maid; there lay on the bed the grey colored plain old linen, the one that the mistress loathed, the color of which was hated by the woman.

The color of Fuyuhiko's eyes.

Surprisingly the lady had had grown allergic to that shade of ashy dullness especially after her marriage but no one had had the courage to ask her the reasons and cure her.

Creeping in, Tanaka decided to at least change the cover of the bed, it was a good time that Fuyuhiko wasn't around and he wasn't going to miss the golden opportunity. Collecting the soft linen in his arms, Tanaka walked downstairs to deposit the grey sheet in the laundry and spread a new one suitable to the mistress's taste.

But Tanaka was spellbound to hear that there were no spare bed-sheets available as most of them were used by the guests.

Right then Tanaka remembered it was the day before he had had changed the sheets and it was quite unusual to change the new cover within one day, rather after one night, unless and until the bed-sheet got spoiled somehow during the night.

And, the way the young maids giggled and gossiped, it wasn't a mystery to Tanaka about how the clean linen got dirtied.

Fuyuhiko enjoyed the night having sex with his wife, forgetting or completely disregarding the fact that Tanaka was waiting for him.

Tanaka returned to her madam's room with the same bed-cover. He tried so hard not to cry, not to show any emotion for that insensible man who just played with him and had fun. But watching the bed clad in that dark grey color made Tanaka's heart ache so badly that he couldn't hold back his tears.

Tanaka was lost in a sea of grey and how he wished that Fuyuhiko would get lost in him too. Fuyuhiko made love to his wife on that very bed, when Tanaka was waiting for him like a starved man, the bed that cradled Fuyuhiko when he had his greatest moments not with Tanaka but with somebody else…

'Why do I love you so much…?'

Tanaka voiced out his feelings sobbing and trying not to fall apart on the floor.

'Tanaka.'

Tanaka's eyes widened hearing Fuyuhiko's voice. Looking up he saw his master standing at the door, staring at him.

* * *

Liked it? Next chapter lemon and love confession….

PS : There can be mistakes in the chapter as I re-checked it during a very chaotic situation... Forgive me for that..


End file.
